Team Winchester
by CBloom2
Summary: Tag to The Song Remains the Same - Sam's pov on particular aspects of that episode. Summary not very good, but the story might be...


**Firstly, I just wanted to say a big 'thank you' to everyone who read and took the time to review my previous story. For those who did review, I have taken out quite a few exclamation points out of this story – probably to many – ha ha. I hope that this isn't as hard to read.**

**This is from Sam's p.o.v from The Song Remains the Same. Just snippets really – probably makes no sense and I'm sure I'll have mixed up tenses – but I thought I'd try again.**

**Forgot disclaimer last time, don't own familiar characters, unfortunately, if I did they'd be hugging and would have already kicked Lucifer's butt.**

* * *

I don't want to let go…

I remember those hands so well. They feel a little different, obviously, he's twenty odd years younger, but they are definitely Dads hands.

He'd offered his had as an introduction, "John Winchester…" he said.

'Oh God, I know who you are!' I want to yell as I take his hand to shake.

He looks me straight in the eye, obviously confused as to why I look like I'm going to break down at any moment. He looks from me, to Dean, then back down to my hand. I can feel Dean and Mary…Mum…staring at me. John tries to pull away – I have to let him go. I can't…I don't want to…don't make me let go Dad. But I have to…and I do…I do let go, shuffling my feet in embarrassment. Then Dean takes over…

* * *

Oh man, she's so beautiful! I can't stop staring at her. The way her golden, blonde hair cascades over her shoulders…the way her brows furrow together when she's confused… "You sure you're ok Sam?" I hear my dad ask. I don't know – am I ok? I don't know if I answer him or not but I can't take my eyes off her, "You're so beautiful." It's out of my mouth before I can stop it. Mum and Dad look shocked and a little repulsed. I can hear Dean trying to cover the awkwardness of what I've just said, "Yeah, yeah…that's what I mean…" I say, trying to make it right.

Dean is throwing that look my way again…

PAIN! White hot - slicing through me. I thought I had Anna, but I was painfully wrong. I grasp the object protruding out of my stomach….a pipe. It's a damn pipe – God it hurts! I find myself staggering towards the wall. Maybe it'll help me keep standing… As I slowly begin my descent to the floor, I'm sure I her a faint gasp of horror. Mum…was that Mum? Oh God, she can't see me like this. I've only just met her…She's only recently found out who I am.

"Sam!" The urgent tone to my brother's voice drags me back to what was happening. The way he sounded, the way I felt…it was eerily familiar.

I managed to turn my head. Dean was pinned by his neck by Uriel, who seemed to be getting the better of him…or was that just all in my fuzzy head?

Pain shot through me again, causing a small groan to leave my throat. My actions were now totally involuntary as I slid to the floor, my life leaking away.

"Sammy!" Was that Dean? Doesn't sound like him. Wait a minute, that's right, he's being choked by that d**k Uriel

.I'm so sorry Dean…I can't help you…I've failed you again. I can't keep my eyes open. I'm so tired...

* * *

Gah, who turned on the light? I close my eyes against the brightness that was assaulting them. As I tentatively begin to open them again, I realise that I'm back in our motel room. How in the hell did that happen? Wait a minute, how am I even alive? Last thing I remembered was falling to the floor with a piece of pipe sticking out of my body, courtesy of Anna. What was wrong with that picture? I pulled myself up from my laid down position on the floor and turn the bedside lamp off. Ah, that was better … just the dull glow of the outside lights was enough for me.

Somehow, I managed to get myself into a sitting position on the floor, with my back resting on the side of the bed. I sat there for a while soaking up the peace…Then I realised that it was to quiet. Dean, where was Dean? He's got to be here somewhere…surely he kicked Uriel's ass!

"Dean," I managed to croak out, "You here?"

I listened intently for any sigh of him…nothing. I felt a lump begin to form in my throat. Where was he? Was I going to have do this on my own? A feeling of despair was beginning to wash over me in waves. I felt nauseous…my head was beginning to pound…I felt myself start to curl in on myself…I needed to block everything out!

I'm shaking, "Sam…Sammy – open your eyes bro!"

I'm still shaking. That sounds like Dean. I try to do as the voice asks, "That's it Sammy, c'mon little brother, you can do it."

"D'n?" I manage.

"In the flesh."

"But, how?" I'm confused, "The last time I saw you…"

"I know, it wasn't really going all that well for me was it!" The voice sounded so real.

"Old Michael paid me a visit. Told me a bunch of stuff – fixed you then sent you back. I had to wait a little longer…" he trailed off.

"But you're ok – aren't you … Dean…?"

"I'm good Sam. But what about you? Last time I saw you, you had a pipe sticking…" The words died in his throat.

I open my eyes further when I hear his voice catch. As I look at him in the dim light of the motel room, I can see the pain of remembering on his face.

I begin to pull myself up from the floor, "I'm ok. At least the pipe's gone…" I tried to smile as I fruitlessly tried to get myself onto the bed. Dean must've realised what I was doing – as always – because suddenly I felt his hands on me, helping me. I finally managed, trying, but failing to hold back a grimace," Let me see Sammy," Dean ordered.

"There's nothing to see – it's just the after effects, I'm sure," I told him. He gave me that look again, but he didn't pursue it.

"What about you?" I ask again, "I couldn't get to you…I…" I could actually feel the helplessness begin to consume me again. Dean must've sensed this because he sat next to me and put a hand on my arm, "I'm really fine Sammy. Things got a little hairy for a while there, then Michael showed up in Dad's body, we had a little chat, he them put everything right again, including you, then zapped me back here."

"Michael…?"

"Yep the man himself …well kinda… He gave me all that destiny spiel, that I his only vessel, blah, blah, blah…all the usual!" He finished as he got up and began to fill up the coffee maker.

So Michael had said the same thing to Dean as Lucifer had said to me. It was our destiny and there was nothing we could do about it.

The hopelessness reared its ugly head again and I suddenly began to feel very weak and dizzy. I put my head in my hands and start to knead my temples as the pounding in my head from earlier came back with its full force. I felt the bed dip at the side of me and smelt the fresh coffee that Dean placed on the table beside me. Then I felt the familiar, soothing action of my brother massaging the back of my neck, "Don't get all down and dreary Sammy, we can get through all this…I'm sure of it. Team Winchester is together and ready to rock…"

The End

AN – hope that last line wasn't to cheesy. I set the last part of the story in the motel before Castiel joined them so I couldn't really use the 'Team free will…'


End file.
